


Witch Hunt: Haze

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Goodwitch [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Jaune Dominant, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Jaune whispers into Glynda's ears what he wants to do with her.Witch HuntPre-Fall





	Witch Hunt: Haze

Jaune: *walks towards Glynda*

Glynda: Mr. Arc?

Jaune: *keeps walking up to her*

Glynda: Mr. um, Arc?

Jaune: *leans in to whisper in her ear*

Glynda: *frozen with shock*

Jaune: *steps back*

Glynda: Mr. Arc, that is highy in appropriate.

Jaune: But true.

Glynda: *strikes her left hand with her crop*

Jaune: *doesn't flinch*

Glynda: Is that all?.. Mr. Arc?

Jaune: *smiles and turns to walk away*

Glynda: Students these days. They have so little discipline.

* * *

Jaune: *leans in from behind Glynda and whispers in her ear*

Glynda: *gasps and steps back into him*

Jaune: *catches her, left arm around her waist*

Jaune: You should be a little more careful, Ms. Goodwitch.

Glynda: *huffs as she steps forward*

Glynda: *strikes her left hand with her crop*

Jaune: *non-chalantly walks away*

Glynda: *huffs*

* * *

Jaune: *steps in from behind Glynda*

Jaune: *moves his right hand in front under her arm to pull the crop away*

Glynda: *aghast*

Jaune: *tests the weight of the crop*

Jaune: It depends on the dust you use. Do you have to reload it every time?

Jaune: *returns the crop to her hand*

Glynda: Mr. Arc!

Jaune: Just curious.

Jaune: *turns to walk away*

Glynda: These antics are getting out of hand. We will have to speak about this in private!

Jaune: I was hoping you would say that.

* * *

Jaune: *sits down in front of her desk*

Glynda: *strikes her desk soundly*

Glynda: Mr. Arc, do you know what I can do with this?

Jaune: More interested in what you will do. Or should I say won't do.

Glynda: And what won't I do?

Jaune: You have always been tough but fair.

Glynda: I... have...

Jaune: Then let's do this fairly. I 100% mean what I said.

Glynda: That is highly inappropriate! *strikes her left hand with the crop*

Jaune: But true.

Glynda: You are a student! I am a teacher!

Jaune: You fill my fantasies.

Glynda: Mr. Arc!

Jaune: Isn't that the reason we're in your office? To say things we couldn't say in public?

Glynda: I will have you know!..

Jaune: How do you feel about it?

Glynda: I?..

Jaune: I know your brilliant mind is rejecting it, but how do you feel?

Glynda: I... don't see how that is of any relevance?..

Jaune: *stands up*

Jaune: I do.

Glynda: Mr. Arc!

Jaune: *leans in closer*

Jaune: *looks her in the eyes*

Jaune: *kisses her on the lips*

Jaune: *holds her so she won't step away*

Jaune: *finally pulls away*

Jaune: So, why don't you give that to me?

Glynda: *breathing heavily*

Jaune: *takes the crop from her hand without resistance*

Jaune: Good little witch.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188493464627/witch-hunt-haze) Tumblog.


End file.
